


Con Fuoco

by moroiulmeu



Category: Amadeus (1984)
Genre: M/M, Or changed the entire story for a handful of good reasons, Salieri may or may not have left out some details..., rating may change as the story progresses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-10 01:01:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20519384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moroiulmeu/pseuds/moroiulmeu
Summary: At the end of his tale Salieri receives a visitor asking him about the truth...





	Con Fuoco

**Author's Note:**

> This will be an ongoing work, I don't know how long yet. Please criticize constructively. The prologue is short, yes. Like way too short. But I'm writing again.

Antonio Salieri ran his fingers absently over the keys, he didn't need to look, didn't need the light or the failing vision to find the notes he wanted. The requiem slipped from his hands, unbidden and as though only natural. There was no thought, at least not for the music itself.  


"You lied to him," came a somewhat accusatory tone from the shadows.  
The notes crashed into each other like a train wreck, jarring Salieri as much as the words themselves.  


"Wolfgang..." He murmured, feeling the delicate fingers rest on his battered shoulders, "What was I suppose to say?"  
"You could have told him the truth," The specter replied, hooking its white hands around him.  


"About us?"  


"About everything."  


"And ruin us both?"  
He felt the phantom sensation of Mozart's head rest against his own and one of the hands let go to grace his jaw.  


"You could have."  


"I will not ruin you," Salieri replied somewhat flatly.  
The soft chuckle was at odds with the barking mad laughter that had once grated so heinously on his nerves. It licked his ears and caused his heart to ache.  


"I likely did that anyway. But why ruin yourself?"  
Salieri sighed, his shoulders falling in defeat. "You know very well why, Wolfgang. It's over, it's finished, it's finally done. Leave it be."  


"How long do you think it will take them to discover the truth?"  


"With any luck, not for a long time. By then the rest will hardly matter."  
Salieri closed his eyes, it was but a small relief.  
He could envision clearly in his mind's eye a scene from ages past.  


"Rest," Mozart suggested softly in his ear, "Sleep then with a clear conscious."  
The soft lips brushed his brow as he fell back. It felt as though the fall went on forever, dragging his tired, tortured frame into peaceful oblivion.


End file.
